Love on the run!
by Jossette Saint Claire
Summary: Bella is a 19 year old who, adopted a baby from its evil mother and has three men at her house, staying for collage of course. Did i mention she had five boxers? But what happens when her uncle aro calls and she had to take the boys with her?


_Clatter, clatter, bark, skip, and drool_. These are the noises I wake up to. It's just me, my five boxers, and my house. Yep, just a normal day, for me, Isabella Marie swan.

_Whine!_ "Okay, I'll take you outside." I said finally I get up from my oh-so-comfy bed. "Okay, run around get that energy out that you have from eating all of my coffee ice cream." They ran outside like bats from hell.

"Ah!"

I turned to see Alice buried in a pile of brown hair, and slippery tongues.

"Off!" I ordered, they stopped and came to my side and sat down next me. Then I helped Alice up "sorry Alice, you know how much they love you." 

"Aw, think nothing of it, bell's I love them too!"

A Volvo, parked outside my house, bubby, my biggest dog, stepped out of the line and got in front of me, along with Marie, his mate, and his three sons, rex, killer, and bailey. Rex was the dominate of the three, then came killer, and bailey was the softy of the group. Something was wrong, and bubby didn't like it.

"Bella, make them stand down!"

"Stand! Down!" they wouldn't stand down. I shrugged.

The door opened, they charged. Me and Alice got them by the collar.

"Sorry!" I yelled. "They aren't usually this way!"

The driver got out, man; he looked like he was chiseled from rock.

"Oh, that's okay; I just came to see the resident. Me and my friends, living here now in the three room that's for rent. So which one is the owner?"

"Oh, that would be me." I said "Bubby just needs to relax really quick. Alice help me get them to the back yard so that they can play with the hoses."

"'Kay."

We got them to the back yard and we turned on the watering hoses. I returned back to the front to show him to his room, or he could pick one, they were all in the back so it didn't matter.

"So the bathroom is right over there, and the kitchen is down stairs. Oh and with bubby, Marie, rex, killer, and bailey, they just need to adjust; bailey will get along with you in no time. He's my softy around here." I smiled; bailey has been my softy since he was born. I heard another car door close, and then I heard a scream. "Damn!"

I ran out side to see a, what I thought was a weight lifter, of a man under brown fur, and teeth.

"Come here!" I yelled, they looked at me with a, why-did-you-stop-the-fun look, and came to my side, I ran to help the man up. "Sorry, they don't do well with men, I'am so sorry."

"No it's fine; by the way my name is Emmett." I heard another car door slam. I looked at them, they stayed still. They knew they already pissed me off. "And this is jasper. Hey has Edward come yet?"

"Who?"

"Me"

I turned to see that other guy. "Oh, well I'am really sorry about the dogs, bailey will be sorry in about, let's say five minutes, he's the softy, then the others might be a month, a week, I don't know?"

"Ya, it's okay, the big one just got my arm." Emmett lifted his arm; crimson blood ran down a gash.

"Bubby! What have I said about biting? Let's go bandage that up."

We went inside, and straight to the bathroom, I went to the cabinet, and got out a tube that said "Bubby bites". I opened it and got the bandages out. I put rubbing alcohol on it. Once it touched his skin, he bounced around and ran out the bathroom. I started laughing like a maniac. That was so funny. Finally he came back, and I rapped it. Once it was all done, I went to go fix lunch. It was lasagna for lunch today, the dogs loved lasagna.

"Hm! What smells so good?" head number one was Edward, then a nose came through, it was killer.

"What smells good?" number three was jasper, with Marie on his side.

"I'm hungry!" said number five, Emmett with bubby, and rex.

Bailey, though hadn't noticed, was at my side the whole time.

"It's lasagna. My home made family recipe. I always have to make a lot, my family loves it."

"Who's you family?" asked Edward

"Well, of course, my dogs!"

I got it out of the oven, and cut it up, and served everybody.

"You are a good cook, Mrs.?"

"Isabella Marie swan."

"Isabella, why do you have five boxers?"

"Because, they make me feel safer, they know the scents of every one of my friends, and of everyone in the neighborhood, that's why they went after you, they didn't know you."

"It's okay, like I said, they only got my arm, and the big one has some choppers."

"Oh, that's bubby; he's the father of bailey, rex, and killer. Marie is their mother."

Bubby nuzzled me.

"Okay, come on, you big babies."

They trampled their way put side. Bubby went to the hose that was still on. The others wrestled then came after me.

"No, don't you dare think about it." They charged, and I ran for it. Great I'm just a giant bunny rabbit. Soon they had me on the ground, giving me kisses, and soon they all joined in.

"No fair, theirs five of you and one of me!" I said in between laughs, finally I got them off, once I was drenched in drool, and was laughing like a manic. "Thanks, now I need a shower."

I walked past, the very confused, boys. "They like to give kisses."

I walked up to the shower and turned it on. After I got all of the drool off of me, I went and grabbed some pajama's, I didn't work tonight so, screw regular cloths.

"What! Is it bed time already!" said Emmett

"No, I just needed new cloths, and I don't work tonight so I put on pj's." I went over to the movie section of my TV area. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"Do you have '_Halloween night of the vampire sorority 5_'?" asked emmett

I looked through my selection "Hmm, yep. It's my favorite."

"Cool! Let's watch it!"

I stuck it in the DVD player "Bubby, rex, killer, Marie, bailey! Movie time!" they charged in.

Finally we all sat down, all of the dogs huddled around me, I had bailey in my lap, and he got scared the easiest. Then the movie started.

_Edwards's prob_

When the movie started I was surprised that Ms. Isabella wasn't quivering, don't most girl get scared of these kinds of movies? Well she had all the dogs with her, wait don't most girls get small dogs? Not big beluga dogs that are almost as big as them?

The screen splattered with blood, and screams came from the TV. She still didn't move.

_An hour later_

Finally the movie was over!

She showed emmett her collection of the vampire stuff, that guy has an obsession with vampires.

"Hey Isabella, where is the collage here?"

"oh, it's just Bella. And it's down the street."

"Wow!"

"Ya."

Now she and her dogs were watching some other movie, I guess the dogs like movies. I saw the title; it said _'the one who cared'_.

"Hey can I watch this with you?"

"Oh, sure. I don't think you would like it though."

"Nay, I always give anything a try."

"That's what my mom says."

"Nice."

"Oh, I thought guys don't like _'Chick flicks'_?"

"Nah, it's not like I'm going to die after watching it."

"Ok"

The movie was weird, first Billy broke Jessica's heart, then Jessica went to mike Newton, then Newton went to Tanya and he killed her, then their child ran away and died from cocaine! Ok, I'am dizzy!

"That movie was weird" said Bella

"Ya it was, I'm trying to get it straight in my head, and it's making me dizzy."

She laughed. Then her eyes slowly fluttered close. I carried her up the stairs and in to her bed.

Good night Edward.

_Bella's prob_

Waking up is the hardest thing to do now, but I have to open up the day care.

I got the bell out of the closet.

"Wake up! Come on, I have kids that are going to be here any minute!"

I heard a thud, well someone just fell out of bed. The I heard them coming down.

"Why…so…early!" said emmett

"I have a day care to open up, so get your rears in gear!"

_Ding!_ I went to the door, and opened it to see Rosalie and her niece Elizabeth.

"Why hello elizabeth! Hi rose, come on in, your early."

We walked in, and I remembered I had three men in my house.

"Guys go up stairs and get dressed; we have a child in the house!"

They all groaned, and went upstairs', but not before looking at rose.

"Settle down boys, she is my friend. Touch her and you're out!"

The finally got down stairs fully dress.

"Oh, I forgot, Rose I got the t-shirts made!"

I took out three baby tee's each a different color. Then three adult guy shirts.

"Okay go change shirts in your rooms, me and rose will go to my room, and if Alice comes, um, just keep your hands to your selves."

Then the door rang again. I opened it and Alice was there, with her baby nephew ludon.

"Ludon! I've missed you so! How have you been?"

"I've been very great, thwank you auntie Bella!"

"Okay, Alice set him down and let's go get into our uniforms!"

We went up stairs and got our shirts on. I came down in a green baby tee that said _'Baby bells daycare center'_. Alice came down in a purple one, and rose a red one.

The door rang again; this time is was Lucas, one of our many infants.

I took Lucas from, his sister Tanya. "Hey Tanya."

"Hey Bella. Don't be a bitch to my brother ok."She said eyeing Edward, literally undressing him with her eyes.

"Ew, Tanya don't do that here." Alice squeaked

"Do what?" She asked, trying to act clueless.

"Undressing poor Edward with your eyes, it's gross."

"hm, well I think I should be able to look at my future boyfriend."

"What?"

**Cliff hanger! WAHAHAHA!**


End file.
